Don't Hold Your Breath
by SoulSoother59
Summary: Eden's relationship with Ted had been turning sour for quite some time. The only thing that had kept her going was her close-knit friendship with Stu Bennett. But now, Eden has finally worked up the courage to end things with Ted and the only thing on her mind is telling Stu just how much she loves him. (Songfic)


_**A/N:**_ Hey! Another one-shot. This one is going to be a songfic and I think the title pretty much explains it all. It's a Wade Barrett/OC/Ted Dibiase story. I'm going to try for once to write this story in 3rd person narrative. So bear with me, I hope it turns out okay.

_**Disclaimer: **_I own Eden. I don't own anything affiliated with the _WWE_ and I do not maintain to have the knowledge of any of the Wrestler's personal lives. Anything used in this story is for a fictional purpose and not meant to offend anyone. Thanks!

_**ONE-SHOT**_

_You can't touch me now there's no feeling left_

_If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath_

_What you did to me boy I can't forget_

_If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath_

The rain was lashing down as Eden drove through the dark and dull streets of Tampa, Florida. She'd flicked the window wipers on to swish the rain away and create a gap in the flood of water for her to see through. Tears pooled in her eyes. But they weren't sad tears, they were tears of joy. Joy at finally feeling free and being able to be with the man she loved. It had been a long time coming and yet, she laughed bitterly as she thought to herself, he still hadn't realized what was going on. He hadn't understood, he never did. It wasn't in his nature to accept rejection. And yet reject is what she'd done.

She'd had just about enough of Ted's controlling ways. No one was entitled to tell her what to do. At 27, Eden was a grown woman, capable of making her own mind up and had no need for a stuck up, childish prick with masochistic tendencies in her life.

It hadn't always been like that. Ted had been chivalrous and kind when Eden had first met him and he'd showered her with gifts, encouraging her to come on the road with him as he travelled the country as part of his job. He was a professional wrestler, employed with World Wrestling Entertainment which quite frankly had appealed to Eden more than his charming personality and all-round good looks.

Things had been wonderful to start with. He spent all of his free time with her, took Eden out to expensive restaurants, wining and dining her, lavished even more expensive gifts on her and made her feel like she was truly loved, something she'd been looking for her whole life. She had thought he understood her, he listened to her problems and dished out advice in heaps, always made sure she was comfortable. But where had it all gone wrong?

Tapping her fingers against the steering wheel, Eden already knew the answer to that question.

It had started going downhill the moment Stu Bennett had walked into her life.

_"Ted...Teddy, are you here?" Eden called happily as she strolled into the main locker room that Ted shared with his on-screen mentor Randy Orton and his best friend Cody Rhodes. She stopped dead in her tracks almost tripping over her own feet when she saw the sight that awaited her._

_Someone, who was not her boyfriend, was currently in a state of undress. The firm, toned muscles rippled under the man's smooth tanned skin as he towel dried his short dark curly hair with a pristine white fluffy towel. His thick arms were tight and toned, his upper half totally bare and his bottom half hugged by a pair of tight black tailored trousers. A large tattoo almost covered his entire bicep; a design which Eden was unsure of. Her breath caught slightly and she coughed, alerting the stranger to her presence in the room._

_He glanced over his shoulder at her and his eyes widened slightly. Eden's bright emerald eyes widened as well. His face provided an even more alluring sight than his backside. She chewed nervously on her lower lip. He had dark jade eyes, a strong jaw and nose; which looked to have been broken several times, and pale pink lips which were currently pursed in a look of consternation._

_"I'm sorry, I didn't realise anyone would be in here," he told her. Eden automatically picked up on his English accent._

_"That's alright. I was looking for my...for Ted," she had no idea why she'd hesitated in telling this tall, dark stranger that Ted was her boyfriend. He threw the towel of his shoulder and spun on his heel to face her. He was very tall, most likely near 6ft 5" Eden guessed and he was built like a tank. His arms were thick and strong, lined with ropes of toned muscle. His chest was hair-free and he had a decent set of abs on him as well. The dip in his hip showed teasingly above the waistband of his shorts, sending all sorts of wicked thoughts through her head._

_He approached her, his bare feet padding across the plain tiled floor of the locker room._

_"He was around. He popped out a few minutes ago. Can** I** help you with anything?" he emphasized the 'I' in the sentence, a wolfish smile on his face._

_"Well aren't you very forward," Eden laughed "But I don't think you can actually," she shrugged ignoring the feigned look of hurt on his face. He was a player, she could tell from the get-go. This man knew how to charm women and charm his way straight into their knickers._

_She blew out a breath, shifting her low side fringe from across one eye. _

_"Well, at least I can say I tried. I'm Stu, Stu Bennett," he held his hand out for her to take._

_"Eden Fitzgerald," she told him, placing her tiny hand into his much larger one. He flashed her a teasing grin and brought her hand to his lips, pressing a soft kiss on her flesh._

Eden and Stu had made fast friends, much to the annoyance of Ted. He didn't like Eden having friends that he deemed were outside of their circle, something she had grit her teeth at but had obeyed. But only as far as Ted knew.

Eden refused to give Stu up. He was the one friend that she had made on her own without Ted's help and she needed him in her life. He made everything that little bit better. He cracked jokes at the right time, he had no problem ribbing people and the two of them used to spends hours on end just talking; telling each other about things that had happened in their lives, things they'd done, people they'd met. And she found that Stu knew her better than anyone. Even better than Ted.

_I was under your spell for such a long time, couldn't break the chains_

_You played with my heart tore me apart with all your lies and games_

_It took all the strength I had but I crawled up on my feet again_

_Now you're trying to lure me back but no those days are gone my friend_

_I loved you so much that I thought that someday you could change_

_But all you brought me was a heart full of pain_

_Eden and Ted stepped into the ballroom and she gazed around in wonder. It was a party for Paul Levesque and Stephanie McMahon-Levesque, celebrating their wedding anniversary. Eden smoothed down her dress and fiddled with one of the Erickson Beamon Swarovski crystal drop earrings which were hooked into her ears. She was nervous to say the least._

_Ted had her arm hooked in his own; more possessive than protective, he lead them through the room towards the tables filled with their friends. Both greeted certain people along the way._

_There were hordes of people attending the party; a lot from the company and many outwith, friends of the family and extended family itself. Eden knew next to no one but she picked one face out of the crowd as they approached the tables. Stu sat with his friends including the flame-haired Irishman Stephen Farrelly, Scot Drew McIntyre and his wife Taryn as well as veteran Chris Irvine and his wife Jessica, his good friend and mentor Darren Matthews and his on-screen partners Heath Miller and Paul Lloyd Jr._

_Stu's eyes found Eden and he smiled at her. Standing from seat, he excused himself from his seat and approached the couple. His smiled widened when Eden bestowed a dazzling grin on him, her green eyes alight with humour as she took in his black suit jacket and trousers, starched white shirt and pewter tie._

_"Eden," he reached for her free hand, pressing a kiss onto the back of her hand. She blushed profusely._

_"Hello, Stu," she mumbled slightly. Ted tightened his hold on her arm and she looked to her boyfriend._

_"You look beautiful," Stu told her, as his hot gaze swept over curves. Eden had slipped into a nude lace and bead embellished Valentino dress embroidered with silk organza flowers on the skirt, paired with stunning Christian Louboutin Swarovski crystal studded leather peep-toe shoes and she held a Lanvin crystal-embellished ivory satin clutch in the crook of her arm "Don't you think she looks stunning, Ted?" Stu raised an eyebrow at his fellow colleague._

_"Hmmmmm...oh yeah, of course," he muttered before turning to face the rest of the room, resuming a conversation he'd started up with a friend of his father's._

_Stu glanced at Eden, the corners of his lips turning up sympathetically. Ted let go of Eden's arm as he thoroughly immersed himself in the conversation he was having, giving Stu the opportunity to tug her to the side. He held her hand, his other touching upon her bare arm, making all the hairs on her body stand on end._

_"Why do you let him treat you like that?" Eden watched Ted. Her heart swelled with love for him but she knew that letting him treat her this way was getting her nowhere. His blue eyes were filled with mirth and he seemed genuinely happy, even without her at his side._

_"I don't know what you mean," she looked back at Stu. His eyes were soft and he looked worried. He dragged a finger across his bottom lip, shaking his head at her._

_"He doesn't love you enough Eden, you can do so much better."_

_"Don't be stupid," she laughed at him "Of course he loves me. And I love him too, Stu. Now if you'll excuse me, I need to get back to my boyfriend. Enjoy your night," Eden pushed herself onto her tip-toes, pressing herself against his chest to brush a tender kiss across his cheek. With a small smile, she was off, leaving Stu to his own thoughts as she joined her boyfriend once again, wrapping an arm around his waist._

_You can't touch me now there's no feeling left_

_If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath_

_What you did to me boy I can't forget_

_If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath_

_Don't hold your breath eh eh_

Eden brought the car to a stop at a set of traffic lights. She blew an anxious breath out through her parted lips. Reaching up with one hand she brushed her long raven locks back from her face.

She'd spent the better part of 4 years with Ted, investing every spec of her energy into making the relationship work. Only for him to constantly throw it back in her face, easily flying into fits a jealous rage over minute things.

_I was worried about you but you never cared about me none_

_You took my money and I know that you, you could kill someone_

_I gave you everything but nothing was ever enough_

_You were always jealous over such crazy stuff_

_"That's not true!" Eden folded her arms across her chest, drawing a glare at her boyfriend. She was fed up of these ridiculous notions he was coming up with. She had been nothing but faithful to him since the day they had met and now he was standing here accusing her of having an affair. With someone she'd never even met no less._

_"How do I know that? You disappear for hours on end and I have no idea where you are?" he yelled at her. Eden shook her head and attempted to stomp away from him. He grabbed her elbow, swinging her around, pointing his finger in her face "You're mine, Eden."_

_"You're acting ridiculous. I can't go anywhere but you're checking up on me Ted. If I spend time with my friends, you call me. If I even talk to another man you are always at my heels making sure they know that I am with you. If I didn't want to be with you then I wouldn't be here. And you wouldn't be able to do anything about that. I don't need you tied to my hip. All I did was go out for drinks with the girls after work and you accuse me of having an affair. What's wrong with you?"_

_"I won't be made a fool of," Ted warned her._

_"You're making a big enough fool of yourself!" she pushed him off and fled the room, ignoring the calls of her name behind her._

_Eden tried. She always tried. But he was just so difficult. Ted was strangling her and she couldn't take much more. Pretty soon she __**wouldn't**__ want to be with him anymore._

_You can't touch me now there's no feeling left_

_If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath_

_What you did to me boy I can't forget_

_If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath_

And then came the moment when Stu took her decision out of her hands. There was no denying that Eden was attracted to Stu from the start. But never in her wildest dreams had she imagined that he would feel the same.

_Don't hold your breath_

_Eden doubled over, her hands braced on her thighs. She could feel Stu's presence over her but she was far too puffed out to even manage to stand up._

_"You okay?" she could hear the humour in his voice as he asked her._

_"Yeah," she panted, holding up her index finger to him "I'll be with you in a minute."_

_The leather gloves that were fastened around her hands were making her hot. Sweat perspired beneath them, causing the fabric to stick to her skin. She clenched her fingers, trying to rid herself of the horrible feeling. Stumbling backwards towards the bench, she planted herself down and reached for the water botttle at her feet. Stu followed Eden and kneeled down in front of her._

_She took a large swig, bringing her head up and meeting Stu's eyes._

_"You did great, Eden, you're getting better every time we come in here," Stu praised her. He was proud of her. When Eden had first came to him and asked him to help train her to keep her fitness up, he was bewildered by how little she knew. But now looking at her, she had always been beautiful but now she was toned and shaping up nicely._

_"Uh-huh! You know I'm grateful that you train me. You're such a good friend to me."_

_"A friend? Is that all I am?" he quipped and Eden furrowed her brow at him. She took another drink, handing him the bottle and ignoring the spark that shot through her fingers when he brushed his fingers against hers._

_"What do you mean? Surely you don't mean...Stu?" she questioned when he looked away. He shrugged and turned back to her. His dark jade eyes met her equally green orbs. He pursed his lips ever so slightly and she blew a breath out through her mouth._

_Stu leaned forward, cupping her face in his large hands. He kissed her, brushing his lips across hers._

_"Tell me you don't feel anything?" he pleaded against her lips, pushing his lips against hers again. Eden brought her hands up to cup Stu's wrists, opening her mouth to him. She knew she felt it. She just didn't know how long she could keep denying it._

_"I can't," She pulled away, pushing herself up from the bench and distancing herself from the overpowering man. He was invading every single one of her senses "I have to think about Ted. I promised him I wouldn't cheat, I'm not a cheater. I can't do this, Stu."_

_"Then leave him!" the Englishman raised himself to his feet, holding his palms out to his sides._

_"You can't be serious?"_

_"I am," Stu assured her "I am deadly serious. Be with me, Eden. I love you."_

_"No you don't," she laughed humorlessly "You only want me because you can't have me. It's always the same with you. You want what you can't have," she raged at him "I have to go," grabbing her things and stepping back. Stu grasped her arm._

_"That's not true. Please, Eden. You have to believe me. I love you," she shook him off. How could she believe the man who slept with women just because he could?_

_Move on don't look back_

_I jumped off a train running off the tracks_

_Your day is gone face the facts_

_A bad movie ends and the screen fades to black_

_What you did to me boy I can't forget_

_If you think I'm coming back_

Eden swerved the car, quickly regaining control as someone pulled out in front of her. She really had to concentrate on the road or she was never going to make it to Stu's alive. The Englishman didn't even know she was on her way. Eden had always loved the element of surprise. She just hoped she wasn't too late.

She'd been driving for 4 hours altogether when she finally pulled up outside his Tampa home. It was a large tudor style property with a wooden panelled front and a large front lawn filled with neatly trimmed grass. A pathway made of stepping stones had been made towards the house which had 4 steps up onto the front mahagany wood decked porch.

The rain had finally stopped and Eden took a deep breath before getting out of the car. What if she was too late? What if Stu had someone else now. It had been several months since she'd seen him, he had been sent to Smackdown and she was still on RAW...with Ted.

Shaking off the nerves, she walked across the stone pathway, balancing carefully in her Vivienne Westwood leather and canvas black 5 inch ankle boots. Her hands were shaking and her palms sweating. This was her last chance and she knew it. She finally knew what she wanted and she was determined to get him. If he rejected her now then she had no idea what she would do.

Her fist rapped against the door and she waited patiently. When he didn't answer she started panicking that maybe he wasn't in. So she knocked again. And then she could hear the heavy footsteps crossing the hardwood floors inside the house. The door swung open and she was faced with the object of her affections.

Stu stared at Eden on the other side of the door. His throat was dry and constricting. He was surprised to see her. He wasn't sure why she was here, he hadn't spoken to her in months, ever since he'd been sent to Smackdown. Last he heard she was still with Ted. But now she was here, at his door, smiling at him.

"Hello, Stu," her voice was like music to his ears. He had missed her, there was no denying that "I've left him. I've left Ted. Can I come in?"

Stu nodded, not knowing what else to say. She'd winded him with the confession that she'd left Ted. He had been waiting to hear her say those words for a long time.

As soon as Eden stepped inside and shut the door behind her, Stu spun her back around to face him and lifted her into his arms, pressing her back against the wooden door. She gasped, delving her fingers into his loose black hair, pulling his mouth onto hers. He kissed her with abandonment, joy flooding his veins and finally being able to have her. She tasted delicious, he found as he flicked his tongue into her mouth, something along the lines of berries and he wanted to savor every moment of it. His fingers gripped at her hips and Eden responded by rolling her hips against him, resulting in a guttural moan leaving his lips and being swallowed by hers.

He pulled her away from the wall, easily supporting her weight as he ascended the stairs and made a beeline for his bedroom. Eden's mind was racing, she'd waited a long time for this as well. All she wanted was to be with Stu. She loved him, there was no denying it.

Her back hit the plush bed-covers and Stu hovered over her, bracing his knees on the bed.

"Tell me," he urged her. She arched her back towards him and he pulled her to sit up, ripping her leather jacket off of her body and throwing it across the room.

"I love you," she knew that's what he wanted to hear. She reached for his t-shirt and grasped it, using it to pull him to her. Stu kissed her again, smoothing his fingers through her inky black hair and scrunching the soft strands in his large hands. His lips trailed a path down her jaw and across her throat, nipping lightly at her skin. Her t-shirt was torn from her body and Stu's eyes feasted on the creamy skin that was revealed to him. She wore a La Perla vintage plissé lace soft cup bra beneath and his eyes drank in her ample breasts cupped in the lace.

Stu cupped her breasts in his hands, brushing his thumbs across her already hardened nipples. Eden groaned and threw her head back. His touch was addictive and now she was kicking herself for ever having denied him. He stripped her bra from her body, revealing her milky breasts topped with dusty pink nipples. Stu kissed down her body, mouthing her breasts, sucking one hard nipple into his mouth. Eden was breathing heavily, her body going into overdrive. She opened her eyes to see Stu smiling down at her. He was entirely overdressed.

Reaching for him, she pulled his Affliction shirt over his head, dumping it off the side of the bed. Her fingers traced across his muscles. She knew them well having seen them when he was in the ring or when they worked out on multiple occasions. But she was blind to how they felt. Her hands caressed him, brushing over his own nipples and earning a soft groan from him. Her fingers learned the way around his body, stroking over his firm abs and coming to rest on his muscled arms, one of them just above his large tattoo.

Stu needed Eden badly. He'd fantasized about this moment on more than one occasion but nothing had prepared him for how this was really going to feel. Having her in his bed meant that everything he had ever wanted was being presented to him on a silver platter. But could he really keep his head on his shoulders long enough not to screw it up? The last thing he needed or wanted was to hurt Eden, she was too precious for that. But he was a bit of a fucked up guy. She already knew that. And yet she'd stuck by him as a friend. And now she was here, waiting for him, wanting him.

Eden gripped Stu's waistband in her fingers, tugging on his jeans and she unbuckled the belt and slowly pulled the leather through his loops. She flicked open the button on his jeans and teasingly slow, she pulled down the zipper. Her hand slipped inside, feeling his hard length in her palm. Stu's breath became laboured, the feel of Eden's hand on him only made him want her more. He dipped his head, pressing kisses to her ribs and down her stomach, licking at her hot skin. His teeth pulled at the charm dangling from her navel and she pushed herself up towards him even more. Her fingers lost their grip and she pushed his jeans down his hips, taking his boxers along with them. He kicked them off, helping her along the way.

Eden chewed on her lower lip. She was ready for him.

Stu's fingers deftly flicked open her own jeans and he tugged them down her firm, toned legs. She'd kept up with her training even after he left. It was something that got her away from Ted for a few hours and she had wanted to make Stu proud of her whenever she saw him again. There was no better feeling than when he gazed upon her with that gorgeous smile.

Her matching plissé lace thong went with the jeans and she was bared to him. Eden wanted to cover herself but she knew that Stu wouldn't appreciate it. He was fine believer in self-confidence and her show of embarrassment wouldn't impress him.

Stu kissed her again hard, his tongue seeking out the warmth of her own mouth. She trailed her fingers down his back, gripping at his taught flesh. With a slight push, Eden used her knees to push Stu over onto his back. She balanced herself over him, smiling down at him. He cupped her hips and she moved over him, sliding down over his length slowly. As he entered her, a long, low mewl left her lips and she threw her head back, the ends of her raven hair brushing the tops of his thighs. He filled her completely and they quickly found a rhythm between the two of them. Eden rolled her hips, lowering her hands to grip Stu's own hands at her hips. He controlled her movements to a certain extent, letting her ride him at her own pace. Eden's breathing was becoming uneven and Stu upped his pace, his strokes within her becoming harder and less timid. He sat up, pressing his chest against hers and Eden flicked her eyes open to look down at him. She breathed hot air across his face, pressing her forehead to his.

She was close, she could feel it. Stu lifted her and brought her back down on top of him, drawing a moan from both of them. She held his face in her hands and looked into his eyes as he plunged deep within her with every snap of his hips. Her body burned for release and Stu dipped one hand down, finding her clit easily and rolling his thumb against her small bundle of nerves. Eden's head tipped back, exposing her throat to Stu who instantly attached his lips to her supple flesh, nipping lightly.

Eden cried out, squeezing her thighs against him as she tumbled head first into her release, waves of immense pleasure washing over her, her body tightening around him, pulling Stu into his own orgasm shortly after. Both of them panted heavily against one another. A smile exchanged between the two.

_You can't touch me now there's no feeling left_

_If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath_

_What you did to me boy I can't forget_

_If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath_

_Don't hold your breath_

Stu held Eden tightly as they lay in bed. They were wrapped up in the sheets, a post-coital bliss descended on them.

"What happened?" Stu asked. Eden tipped her head up from his chest to look at him.

"I told him the truth. I didn't want to be with someone so controlling. I need my own life. I told him I didn't love him anymore. I wasn't going to spend my life with someone who checked up on me when I went to the store to buy milk. It's not the life I want. Ted's not the man I want," she pressed a butterfly kiss to Stu's chest, leaning up on her elbow to look at him "Needless to say, he told me that I'd be back. That I couldn't live without him."

"And what did you say?"

Eden smirked.

"Don't hold your breath," she replied before kissing him again, his laugh rumbling through his chest and making her laugh too. Eden squealed as Stu rolled over on top of her, pressing his body down against hers.

_You can't touch me now there's no feeling left_

_If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath_

_What you did to me boy I can't forget_

_If you think I'm coming back don't hold your breath_

_**A/N2:**_ I hope you liked it. This has taken me so long to get it right. Let me know what you think XxX


End file.
